Pretty Little Families
by Asweet
Summary: The girls have families now, even Mona. Twelve Years had passed sine S5B, and they are now all happy, but when A is back at Rosewood, and back at their lives, threatening them, but theirs families too, What will happen? Will the girls risk everything to kill A or will they stay like nothing happened, with A chasing them? R&R!
1. The Beginning

Hello Everyone! Just wanted to introduce myself and all the characters of This story! First of all, im Asweet, the autor, and i would really like to thank Everyone that is Reading This right now, it means a lot to me, its my first fanfiction, so if u like, leave a review ;)

If This chapter goes well, i will try to update the weekends, tuesdays or thursdays, hope you like it! Sorry about my english, its not the best!

The firls have families now, even Mona. Twelve Years had passed sine S5B, and they are now all happy, but when A is back at Rosewood, and back at their lives, threatening not only their lives, but theirs families lives too, What will happen?

First of all:

-Mona ISNT dead

-They all leave in one small private neighborhood, including Mona, but Hanna's the more rich (well, her family)

_** 1.- The Beginning**_

**-Character Introducion-**

**Aria &amp; Ezra (30, 36)**

Victoria (7)

(Yep, they are twins!)

Gabriella (7)

Tyler (2)

**Spencer &amp; Toby (30, 31)**

Olivia (7 ½)

Joshua (7 ½) (Triplets)

Jacob (7 ½)

Autumn (4)

**Hanna &amp; Caleb (30, 30)**

Bethany (7)

Sophia (4 ½)

Maddison (2)

E**mily &amp; Alison(30, 30) -Yep, you read that right, Alison**-

Mia (7)

Mason (2 ½)

Matthew (3 Months Old)

**Mona &amp; Mike (30, 28)**

Ian (5)

Sasha (2)

**-JOBS-**

Aria- Teacher at Hollis

Ezra- Principal at Hollis

Caleb- Vice President at Apple

Hanna – Know designer for Aeropostal and Justice

Spencer- Well Known lawyer

Toby- Professional Carpenter

Emiliy- Olyimpic Swimmer (Years ago)

Alison- Restaurant Owner

Mona – Designer for Forever21

Mike- Videogames creator

So story will start 50% maybe tomorrow, hope you like it!


	2. The First Day

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and followers everyone! Glad u like it, okay, lets start! I want to clear something, at the end of the chapter, I will always put some shout outs, and I will answer to some reviews! Pss you can send me some scenes by PM, and i can include them! I will always write in the third . But, I can maybe, once in a time put something like "Aria P.O.V"

**2\. - First day**

"Girly Girls" Aria said, "You need to get up now, to go to school"

"Coming" said the both of the girls, Victoria and Gabriella

"I dont want to leave you" said Tyler

"But you aren't going to leave me, you still cant go to school, baby boy" Aria said while tickling

"Guud" Tyler said in a baby way

The girls came running down stairs, all ready

"Mom, are the other girls going to be there?" Vic said

"Yep, in fact, we are making turns to get you to school"

"Well, we will need to go in a big car then" Gabriella pointed

"We will" said Aria, laughing

Then, Ezra came running down stairs so fast he almost fell off

"Honey, what's wrong" asked Aria

"Nothing, just a little late, I didn't remembered I had this meeting with the new teacher"

"Oh, then hurry up"

Aria then kissed Ezra and he flew out of the house, running to the car

* * *

"Olivia, Joshua, Jacob hurry up! Hanna will be here at any minute" Spencer said

"Why you didn't call Autumn name?!" Said Joshua, thinking that Autumn, because she was the little, was the favorite

"Mhm… I don't know, maybe because she's already here?" Said Toby

"Oh" Said Joshua

Then, Olivia came down the stairs, singing the new Ariana Grande hit, Problem

"I got one less problem without you, I got one less problem without you, I got one less one less problem"

"Well, well, well, look at our little Princess" Toby said

"Thanks Dad"

"Okey, kids, I need to go, mommy will stay here 5 more mins, if Hanna hasn't come, you will wait her here, alone, but don't worry, just try to distract Autumn, I think she will be scared"

"Sure dad" Said Jacob

* * *

"OMG girls! You really needed to be just like your mom" Caleb said

"Well, what's wrong with being like me?" Said Hanna

"I don't know, maybe you are a little bit slower getting ready"

"Maybe" Hanna said, while she made a wink

Right before that, all the 3 girls came rushing down from their rooms

"Okey, grab your bags and let's go! Auntie Aria and Auntie Spence are waiting" Hanna said, rushing to the big car

* * *

"Mom, why I cant go with Auntie Hanna?" Mia said, with a sad face

"Because me and Alison want to take you to the school, but since tomorrow, you will be going with her, don't worry about that, Honey"

"Okey"

"Okey, we got Mia, Mason and Mathew, but just Mia will be going to school, right?" Alison said

"Yep, lets go, all to the car!" Emily said, while putting Mathew at his seat

* * *

"Mike, really, I want to take him, you don't need to ask Aria or Hanna" Mona said

"Okey, but are you sure he wont be sad?" Mike said

"Im sure, right Ian?"

"Yep, I don't want to be in a car full with girls, ew" Ian said while Mona put her angry face

"Trust me, in a few years, you will love being in a car with them, they will all grow and be beautiful ladies, like their moms" said Mike

"Yea, that is like, in 10 years, but yea" said Ian

* * *

"Thanks for getting them to school, Hanna" said Aria while screaming "Girly Gurls, Hanna is here" right before that, they all came and rushed to the car, so happy to see their friends again.

"Okey, now , to Auntie Spencer house!" said Hanna

**When they got there…**

"OMG Han, thanks a lot, neither of us could take them! Thanks" Said Spencer, while her two boys and two girls jumped to the car

"Hey kids" said Hanna

"Hello" said Autumns and Olivia, who where very happy to be there with her friends.

"Hi" said the two boys, and the only ones in the car.

"Where is Sophia?" said Autumn

"BUU!" Sophia screamed, surprising Autumn

"Hey! Missed you this summer" said Autumn

"Yea, we went to L.A. for one of my moms job" said Sophia looking at Hanna

"Auntie Hanna?" said Gabriela

"Why is Maddie here? She cant go to school, can she?"

"No honey, im taking her to the kindergarden"

"Oh, okay then"

"Bye kids! See you at the end of the school day! Auntie Aria will pick all of you up, including the kids of Auntie Emily and Alison" said Hanna, they all nodded

"See you at lunch" said Victoria

"Yep, I will tell Mia about it" said Beth

"Okey then" Victoria replied

**Hope you liked it! I enjoyed a lot writing it! Okey, so right now, I only have 3 reviews, that for me is alot, you know, but it doesn't matter that is the first chapter, i will answer the reviews! Shout-out to…**

**_-Averygirl :_**** That's sooo great!**

**_-He0524:_**** Girl! Thanks! Update soon that fanfic :p Im lovin it :3**

**_-Sarahschneider2012 :_**** Thanks! It means a lot!**

**I will see if I can write another chapter today! If I can, well, look for it, in some time! If I cant, don't worry, tomorrow is Tuesday, which means, another update! Thanks for all the views and all the favorites, and follows! Means a lot to me, its my first fanfic! Continue to R&amp;R (Read &amp; Review)**


	3. Its Haunted, Mommy

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I don't know if this means anything, but, we got 400 views! Thaaaaattttts awesome! Okey, I think I have a new way to update, I will update Tuesdays or Thursdays, and weekends, but, at the end of the chapters I will put "If I get 5 reviews, I update tomorrow" Of course, the number of reviews will change, but I will always update the days I told u ;)

* * *

**3.- Its Haunted, Mom**

The liars reunited at Spencer's house, all with their families, and they bed buddies

"Honey, could you please put the table? They wil be here in 5 mins" Spencer said, while toby nodded

-Ding Dong-

"I think that's Aria, I will go" Specer said while she went to the door and opened to let her pass

"Hey! Almost a week of not talking with you, how dare you!" Aria said, joking

"I know right?! That's a shame" Spencer answered while laughing

"Come on, pass, Olivia is upstairs and Autumn is at the garden" Spencer said, referring to the twins and Tyler

"Where are Joshua and Jacob?" Tyler said in a baby tone

"They are at their room, playing xbox, but I thought you wanted to be with Autumn" Said Spencer

"No, I want to go with the boys, im a boy too, right mom?" Tyler said, looking at his Mom

"Tyler!, you are a boy, yes, but be respectfull" Aria answered

"Sorry mum"

The others started to come, and Spencer let all of the families pass, the Rivers, the Fitzes, the Fields and the Montgomerys, they were all talking, and the kids were all playing together

* * *

"SOS" Said Autumn to the walkie talkie, joking

"Lady please tell me your direction" Answered Joshua

"Im with my friend, she fell to the floor" said laughing

"Coming lady" answered Jacob

They were all playing with the walkie talkies, when Toby called them for dinner

"Okay, everyone, lets have a family dinner" said Toby

All nodded, while Gabriela said

"A huge, big, family dinner" said, while everyone laughed

* * *

They all left, and the Cavanaughs were cleaning up, Olivia and Joshua picked up all the walkie talkies, that, indeed, there were 13 walkie talkies, yep a lot. They all went to sleep, when the little girl of the house, also owner of one of the walkie talkies, heard a sound…

"Hey little girl" said the walkie talkie

"Hi" the girl answered

"Whats your name?" she asked

"My name? Are you sure you want to hear it?" the stranger said

"Im sure" the girl, scared said

"Well, I will not tell you, sorry" the stranger said, laughing in an evil way "Ha-Ha-Ha" the stranger said

"By the way, I hope you have sweet dreams" he or she said

"Thanks, but I really want to know your name" Autumn exclaimed

"Well, you will get buried without knowing it, surely"

"I will not"

"You will"

"What do you want? Im just a little girl"

"Nothing, by the way, tell you parents the exact phrases I will tell you, okey?"

"I will think about it" the little girl, scared, said

"Kisses, A" the stranger, with a robotic voice said, it was pretty obvious he or she was using that kind of microphones that convert your voice to another voice, but the girl is to little to know that

"Why A?" she asked

"For Anonymous" A said

"So that's your name?"

"That's my nickname…" the stranger corrected her

"Im scared" A heard the little girl said

"You should be,

Kisses,

-A"

The little girl went to her parents room, screaming and crying of the talk

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Her mom asked

"Someone called A said to me that I need to tell you Kisses, A, and im so scared, he or she said that I should be scared, and that I will be buried without knowing his or her name" the girl, crying , said

The parents looked at each other like they were more scared than the girl

"Do you even have a phone, honey?" Toby asked

"I don't, dad, im four"

"Then, how he or she called you?" her mom, said, worried

"He or she called me by the walkie talkie, because its haunted, mommy"

* * *

**There yaaa goo! Hopeee you likeee iiit! Okay, soo, to update tomorrow, even maybe today, you will need to get to 4 reviews, yea, its not a lot, but its for the update :p Btw… this Thursday I have an exam, so there are more chances that I cant update, but I will try to, I will surely update this weekend! Okey, now, to the reviews!**

**_-Averygirl :_ Your review made my day! Thaaaaanks!**

**_-Sarahschneider2012 :_ OMGG! Glad you think that! Really glad! Thanks!**

**See you on the weekends (or maybe tomorrow, or even today :O) Continue to R&amp;R!**


	4. The Walkie Talkie

**Heeeeeeeeey guuuuys! Okey, so we got 11 reviews :o So I wanted to make a chapter for that! Thanks! It means a lot! Okay, so I have everything planned, hope you like it!**

* * *

**Previously on Pretty Little Families…**

"Honey, could you please put the table? They wil be here in 5 mins" Spencer said, while toby nodded

-Ding Dong-

"I think that's Aria, I will go" Specer said while she went to the door and opened to let her pass

* * *

For Anonymous" A said

"So that's your name?"

"That's my nickname…" the stranger corrected her

"Im scared" A heard the little girl said

* * *

"He or she called me by the walkie talkie, because its haunted, mommy"

* * *

**4.- The Walkie Talkie**

"Could you please bring me that walkie talkie?" Spencer said, worried

"Sure, but I don't want to go alone to my room, I'm scared" Autumn said

"Tell Olivia to go with you, please, I have to talk with mommy" Toby said

"Sure" the little girl said, while running with her sister to get the walkie-talkie, mean while…

"Toby, I'm scared, h-h-he…is back, what if he kills our kids? What are we going to do? I'm s-s-scared toby, im so scared" Spencer said

"I know you are Spence, but we need to relax, lets, just forget about it, and destroy that walkie talkie, and all the walkie talkies we have at the house, we later ask more of what happened to Autumn, calm down, or we will scare all the kids"

"I will call the girls, we will meet tomorrow at The Brew for sure, I will tell them to come just with their bed buddies, not the kids" Said Spence

"No, we cant let the kids alone, not right now, lets go to Alison's restaurant, and let them be at the kids zone, with the restaurant closed, better?" Toby said

"Okey, we will do that, I will call them right now, to be sure"

* * *

"Daddy I got the walkie talkie" Autumn, running to the room with Olivia behind, said

"Okey, give it to me" Toby answered

"Anyone there? I know you are A, ANSWER ME!" Toby, furious said to the walkie talkie

"Sweet heart, I think u might need to calm down a little bit" Spencer, laughing but, scared said

"Sure"

"A, please, talk to me" Toby said, like a little girl, with a face like he was going to get sooo bored

"You know, give me that toby" Spencer said while taking the walkie talkie, by that time the four kids were all at their parents room

"I will just -" CRASH! Spencer threw the walkie talkie throught the room, toby hurried to get it, and break it up, until it was all in pieces.

"Mom, im scared" Autumn said

"Me too" the triplets said at the same time, looking at each other like

–wow- that's why we are triplets

"Okey, everyone just, don't be scared and go to your room, Autumn, you can sleep with Olivia, and Joshua and Jacob, go to your room and sleep, tomorrow at the breakfast we will talk about it" Toby said

"Okay" they all said in unison.

* * *

"Morning mommy, morning daddy" Olivia said, jumping down the stairs

"Morning honey" Spencer said

"Mommy who was the one that called me last night?"

"No one, sweetie, I will tell you when you are more older, promise"

"Okay"

"What he said to you?" Toby asked

"He or she said that I will be buried withouth knowing his or her name, and at the end he said, Kisses A" Autumn said "Im scared, mommy, it is haunted, right?"

"It isn't haunted, is just a mistake, forget about it, you have nothing to be scared" Spencer said, winking at her

"Okay"

* * *

"Toby, we need to get that walkie talkie back, NOW" Spencer said

"I Know, we had 12 walkie talkies, now we have 10, becahse you destroyed one, and the other one im sure one of the kids lost it, and A got it" Toby said

"That's true, and it makes sense"

"Well, we can still figure it out, honey"

* * *

"Hey girls!, thanks for coming everyone, and, thanks Alison for you know, letting us use your restaurant and your kids place, thanks, its because we really need to tell you something" Spencer said, worried

"A is back" Toby, said, like it escaped from his mouth

"What?!" All the girls, said, and Caleb, but the more worried was Alison

"Yea, he or she talked throught a walkie talkie to Autumn, the day we met for dinner" Spencer replied

"This cannot be happening, not to our kids!" Caleb said, especially because he was dad of three girls, just girls, so he was so worried about his little princess, the other ones were worried too, but they had boys, so, they were a little calmed down, the boys could maybe scream, or kick, but not the girls, they will be afraid (A/N That's what I would do, I would just dismay from the nothing)

"Its okay, we will just stay calm, and we will take the phones of our older kids away from them, just the ones that got phones, we will take care of them more, but we will see, if he or she strikes again, we can talk about it later, understand? No one tell the kids, we will tell the story when they are older" Toby said

"Okay" they all said

They ate, they talked but they never laughed, they were afraid, always watching their kids…

* * *

**OMFG! 13 REVIEWS HOW AMAZING IS THAT?! Okay! Thanks everyone of you for reading, and for reviewing, we almost get to 900 views! Thanks Thanks Thanks! Hope you are having an amazing day! I will try to update Sunday or Saturday ;) Now, to the reviews! We got three J Thatssssss aaaaamaaaazing! Shout-out to…**

**_Jessica851:_ Thaaanks girl! Glad you like it!**

**_Sarahschneider2012_ : Omg thanks for review all the chapters! BIIIIG SHOUT OUT TO HER PEOPLE!**

**_Eminem-16_: Thanks a lot! Immm soo happy!**

**Okay, if we got 5 reviews in less than a day, I will update tomorrow for sure! Im updating this at Friday, January 23, at 8:48 pm! Tomorrow at 8:48 pm, if we got 5 reviews, I will update, if we got 5 reviews in less than that hour, I will update too! THANKS TO EVERYONE READING! ;) If you got a scene, and want to share it with me, tell me! I can put it in one chapter ;)**


	5. Hello there, Love

**OMG, wait a minute, im going to get some air :O**

**AHHAHHAAAHAAAAHAAAHAAAH 19 REVIEWS! THIS IS BEYOND EVERYTHING OMFG IMMMM SOO HAPPY! I want to thank everyone (yea, again, just get used to, im going to thank and make a biiiig speech of thanks at the end like, almost always!)**

**5.- Hello there, Love**

* * *

9 years later….

""Mom, can I use the barn tomorrow for a sleepover with the girls?" Olivia said

""Sure, but beware, I will invite the girls too, okay? So we can have a sleepover, and you have one with the little girls" Spencer said

""No, mom! Just me, the twins, Beth and Mia, please"

""Okay, the little kids stay with us, maybe you can invite Ian too!"

""NO, NO, NO"

""Why not Olivia?"

""Because he's a guy, and is 2 years younger than us, in fact, I think he has a crush on Beth, poor girl, imagine having Ian there, and Beth, no, no,no"

""Okay, then, I will call the girls, you will call the younger girls, okay?" Spencer said, and Olivia nodded.

* * *

"-Okay, I already made the calls, now, I will make a list of all the things we will do, so we never get bored, we will drink a little beer, we will, mmhh, yea! We can omegle with someone, we can dance, we can cook, we can make a lot of things! I will write it down- Olivia was thinking in her mind

"-List for the Barn sleepover-

"-Make a fort  
(Just like this one:

-Have lots of snacks!

-Have music to dance!

-Materials for the Pinterest DIY

-Make some cookies!

-Have FUN!

* * *

"Mom im going with Olivia to the Brew, if that's okay" Mia shouted to Emily, while making her way to the door

"Yes honey, its okay, call me if you need something" Emily shouted back

She was walking to the Brew, when she got there, Olivia was there, they sat down, and begin to talk...

"Okay, so, there is this boy, called Luke, that i have a crush on him, but i dont think i can talk to him! Everytime i try, i get soo nervous!" Olivia said

"Dont worry, i will try to talk to him, and tell him good things about you, so he later talks to you, and you dont feel nervous! I think it can work pretty well!

"Do you want to do this?" Mia said

"I am sureee! That's a great plan! Let's make it!" Olivia said, happy

(A/N I know this -part- its pretty short, but it will lead to something very important in the next chapter!)

* * *

DING DONG

"Heeey girls!" Olivia said to Bethany

"Helloooo!" Bethany said in a funny voice

"Haiii!" Gabriella and Victoria said

"Hey hey hey!" Mia ended the phrase

"Okay, lets go to the bar, anyone can help me take the food and the pillows?" Olivia said

"I will take the pillows" Mia said

"The food" Bethany said, grabbing the food to get it to the barn

* * *

"OMG Girl! This place look amazing!" Bethany said

"Well, thank pinterest for it, it inspired me!" showing a picture of the fort on pinterest, Olivia said

"Okay, lets have a little drink everyone! Not too much, or we will spill our secrets!" Victoria said

"Okay, but remember our family are at you house, not too much scream then!" Gabriella said with the typical face of ;)

They drink everyone a little, when they heard the sound of the barn's door open

"Girls, did you hear that?" They all nodded

"Okay, stay together, stay together no matter what!" Mia said, because she was so scared

"Mom?" Bethany said

"Mommy?" Olivia shouted

"Daddy?" Gabriella shouted so hard

"Dad? This cant be a freaking joke dad! Get out there!" Victoria said

"BUUU LOOOOOL YOU GIRLS YOU WERE SO SCARED NUBS!" Ian said, while the girls almost killed him, they were so angry!

"Hello Ian" Bethany said with a -.- face, of course, she was the It girl of the town, that's why Ian loved her.

"Hello there, my Love" Ian said, with a -I love you- face

"Okay, now, Ian, get the OUT!" Olivia said, while pointing the door

"Okay, but i will tell my mom that you almost killed me, she will be so mad!" Ian said, with a maleficent laugh

"Sure, your mom will understand us, not you! little dude" Bethany said

"Sure thing" Ian said, while getting out

* * *

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Ian shouted, every single person in that room looked at him

"What, Ian? You screamed like we were old!" Mona said, so angry at him

"The girls almost killed me there!" Ian said, angry too

"Well, you most did something to them, didnt you?" Mona said

"Maybe..."

"Well, then that's it, go to the room upstairs, and stay there all the night! POOR GIRLS!"

* * *

Another sound of the barn's door was heard

"OMG FREAKING IAN GET THE FCK OUT!" Bethany said, almost searching for a knife to kill "Ian"

"What?" Noah said, yep, Noah, Gabriella's boyfriend, age? 16, time together? 1 1/2 Years,

"NOAAH!" Gabriella said, running to his arms

"I love you! Why are you here?" Gabriella said, again

"I was just making sure you were okay, so that nothing could happen"

"Okay then" She said while kissing him

"But, you need to leave, its a Girls Night, sorry N"

"Okay, bye girls, just checking by, not that i wanted to stay"

"Well, then leave, thanks, and sorry for being rude" Bethany said

* * *

**OMGGGG LOVEEED THIS CHAPTTEEER! Didnt you? Okaaay! So, 4 reviews! Isnt that amazing? All the reviews from everychapter together make 19 reviewssss! OMFGGGGG THAAAAAAAAAANKS! Okay, lets get to the part were i answer the reviews of the last chapter! ;9 Shout-out tooo...**

**_Jessica851:_ Thaaaanks! Keep reading!**

**_sarahschneider2012_ : I diiid! I read PLL Next Gen.! I love it! Update soon :3**

**_Eminem-16_ : Sooooo glad you aree!**

**_kmc9513inney_: Thaaanks!**

**Okay, so, new updateeee maaaaybe tomorrow, only if we get to... 5 Reviews! Im writing this (and uploading) Wednesday, 4:40 pm, if for tomorrow, before 4:40 we get to 5 reviews, NEWWW CHAPTER! Just in case, sorry for not uploading yesterday, next update, if we dont get to the 5 reviews: i will update this weekend, dont worry ;)**

**THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING, AND FOR PUTTING PRETTY LITTLE FAMILIES AT THEIR FAVS AND FOLLOWS!**

**CONTINUE TO R&amp;R**


	6. Hell Yeah!

**Okaaaaaayyyyyyyy guuuuuuuuuys! HAAAI THERE EVERYONE! Soooo glaaad to bee back! I waaas soo happy writing this chappteer! I really like it! Remember the talk Olivia and Mia had? Of the guy? Well, I will tell you a little secret! It did happen in my life! Not me, but some closer friends! Want to know what happened? Just wait till the next chapter! I promise it will be there! Weeeeekeeeend daaaaay! It meaaans... UDATEEEE!**

**6.- Hell Yeah!**

* * *

"Girls, are you okay? Ian told me that he scared you, so i just..." Spencer said, but no one was there…..mean while at a bar

"We are 16 now, we can drink, right?" Bethany asked

"We cant drink, not tonight! We are going to bar woohoo!" said Olivia

"Lets get some bed buddies!" Victoria said

"Well, you guys, i already have one!" Gabriella said

"But, aren't tour parents going to be scared when they see we are gone?" Mia said

"No, they will not check! I can assure you that!" Olivia said

"They are all sleeping!" Bethany added

"HELL YEA GIRLS! Lets goo to that bar over there!" Victoria said

"Okay then!" Mia said

* * *

"Can i have a drink?" Bethany asked

"Sure, lady, just give me you ID" Said the worker

"Sure thing" Beth said, giving him a fake ID

"Here ya go!" answered the worker

* * *

"Heeaay gearllss! Iem ovaaaa heeeeereeee!" Said a very drunk Bethany

"OMG Bethany! You are drunk! Our parents will hate us, i had been a bad daughter!" Mia said, the mommy's girl

"LOL Mia! They will not even know we were here!" Olivia said

"Okay then…"

* * *

1 Hour later

"SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT" The bar screamed while Victoria was having shots

"Hey pretty guy…. I think you look handsome" she said, and btw, she is not drunk

"You too, girl!" the guy said

"So, what's your name?" Victoria said

"Im James" he said

"Im victoria, nice to meet you" she said, while kissing him in the cheek

"Victoria, i think im a Little older for you" he said "but i love you so much, that i think i just had a "love at first sight" experience, so the age doesnt really matters.."

"Im 16, you?"

"20, in fact, i will start to work at Hollis!" He said

"Then you will get to know my father!"

"What's his name?"

"Ezra Fitz" she said

"Oh, the name sounds familiar, i might know him!"

"Here, This is my phone number" he said, while giving a paper to Victoria

* * *

"Girls! I think its time to go! Its already 1:00 am! Lets goo!" Mia said

"Okay, bye James!" Victoria said, with her red cheeks

"Coming" Gabriella said

"Im here" Bethany said, almost without the drunkness, but still had it, but, like I said, not a lot

"Lets goo! Everyone to my car!" Olivia said.

* * *

MIA'S P.O.V.

We were back at the house, when…

"Girls, I think our parents weren't asleep…there are cops rounding the house…" Victoria said

"Okay, lets sneek to the barn" Olivia said

We sneek to the barn, withouth a fail, when…

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! I FOUND THEMMM" Ian screamed

"SHHH Ian!" Bethany said, giving him a kiss

"Okay" Ian said, almost flying of love

"GIRLS! WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOUR MOTHERS ARE SO SCARED!" Mona said, she heard her son scream!

"Okay, sorry, Mona, we were here at the backyard all the time" Gabriella said, trying to hide the truth

"Sure… that's why your cars weren't here?" Oh fuck she just nailed it, we just got fcked up!

"Oh, yea, we needed some food, yep! So we went to get some!" I said

"Oh, okay… but I will watch you girls!" Mona said, a little disoriented

* * *

"OMG! Olivia! Where have you been?" Spencer said

"Just, at the backyard, and then I went to the grocery store" Olivia said, hiding the truth, again

That's what all of us said exactly when our mothers, and the night passed, the cops asking us questions, and our mothers crying hysterical, but we never knew why, we just went to a grocery store, yep, a grocery store

* * *

**Hey everyone! I really promise the event of my life that will be at the story I promiseee it will be at the next chapter! It's just soo -what?- Soo I cant wait too you to find ouuut! Thaaanks fooor the 1500 VIEWS! IT MEAAANS A LOOOOT! And BTW…. Thanks for the reviews too! Hopee you are having a great daaay! So, I cant put the shout outs today! Sorry, but im writing this in a hurry! BYE GUYS AND THANKS A LOOOOOT!**

* * *

P.S. Btw, you should check this book, from my frieend, that is in spanish, and its, if you know spanish, sooo goood! Its about two best friendss, one helps the other one with a guy, and ends falling in love with him! (Its a real life story!) Gooo check it outtt! Go to my profile for the link! ;) And thanks again ;p


	7. My Prince Charming

**Guys, IM SO SORRY! I feel sooooo bad for you, like really sorry, but, this week I didn't really had my hopes up, a lot passed, my friends dad died, and I was with her all the time to help her, and then, I got sick -im still sick-, and then my best friend of all times went to the town, yes, she lives at another country, she had to, about a year or two ago, so I was with her, like sorry! But I will uploaded today! WOHOO! And, btw, I got just 1 review, im, sad, like really, we almost always get 4 reviews, and we got jusr 1 :c But, it's okay, because we just reached 2500 VIEWS ****ß****YES 2500 VIEWS! THAAAAAAAAANKS THAAAAANKS**

_BTW. CHAPTER DEDICATED TO SARAHSCHNEIDER!_

_7\. My Prince Charming!_

"Sure,what time did you say?" Olivia said

"Three o'clock" Spencer said

"Okay, so, just tell me again why you couldn't ask Jacob or Joshua?"

"Maybe because they aren't mature enough to pick up their little sister"

"I HEARD THAT!" Joshua screamed "I HEARD THAT TOO MOM!" Jacob said

"Okay, that make my day, thanks mom" Olivia said, heading up to the door, while calling texting…

**Olivia** Hey girls! Wanna go to the mall later?

**Bethany** I would love to, but if I go, my mom will not give me money for what we made a week ago :(

**Gabriella** I will go, but, if I try to buy something, kick me

**Olivia** Wow girl! Calm down!

**Victoria** I can kick you, it will be my pleasure

**Mia** I will go, and I will buy something! Jealous, Beth?

**Bethany** A little

**Olivia** gtg see you at school

**Gabriella** C u

**Victoria** Adios

**Mia** Bye

* * *

Autumn was walking throught the hall, when she got a fb message, from Antonio, who was Antonio? She though

**Antonio** Hey Autumn, how Are you?

**Autumn** Fine, thanks, who are you?

**Antonio** Im Antonio, like my profile sAid

**Autumn** Oh, Okay, do I know you then?

**Antonio** You don't, but I do know you

**Autumn** Really?

**Antonio** Yes! I talked to you by a walkie talkie when you were little

**Autumn** ?

**Antonio** MAybe you recognize me like "A"

**Autumn** What?

_SEEN – 11:46_

**Autumn** Bye?

* * *

The it girl from rosewood was walking to the class, when someone, surely someone so idiot, because he bumped her.

"Sorry!" Said the guy

"It's okay" Said Bethany, with a bitchy voice, but when he looked up, they instantly fell in love

"Im Bethany"

"I know who you are" He said

"Im Liam, nice to meet you, people talk about you all the time"

"Nice to meet you too" She said, while her cheeks went pink

"You know, maybe we can sit together in lunch?" He said

"I will be so happy, but, my friends are waiting over there" She said, while pointing at a table

"It's okay, I can sit with them too" - Oh! He is like her perfect prince charming! – She said to herself

"Okay then, but, by the way, they are strange" She said, while getting to the table and winking

"Soo, you are?" Mia said

"Im Liam"

"And you have how many years?" Gabriella said

"Im 18"

"Uh oh, looks like you got a good one" Olivia whispered to Beth

"I hope so" she said to her

* * *

**Sorry, ik it's a little short, but, i really feel so bad, i think im going to puke, sorry! If we reach to 5 reviews by tomorrow at 2:38 pm, you get a new chapter! Love you guys! Thanks!**

Btw... the next chapter will be of the characters, and how the look like, i will put the actor, so, you can imagine them ;)


	8. News

Okay guys, so im sorry, im going to let this story on hold to get the 100% out of me to make the other story (A Pretty Little Vacation) im going to end this story! NOT SOON! IT WILL HAVE LOTS OF CHAPTERS AND EVERYTHING, JUST WAIT, Maximum time of hold? 1 month, i will try to update, but mostly, when i can, i will try to update this AND a pretty little vacation!

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! REALLY! But im kinda sad, bc, lots of ppl read the story (almost 3k) and i just have 26 reviews ;/ so i think u really dont like it, but, idm, i will try to update for the ones that do want to read the story ;) Feel free to PM if u have an idea of what can happen next, i have some scenes, but some help will be appreciated.


	9. Im BACK!

Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you, im back! New chapter...

TOMORROW! I PROMISE!

-Btw, we have 3k readings! Isn't that awesome?! Love you guys, without you, this story would be poop, so keep reading, commenting, voting, so i know you appreciate the story!

Btw 2 :p Go and read "A Pretty Little Vacation", i will update that one tomorrow too!


End file.
